1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of filtration, and more specifically to a method and system for cleaning a bed of granular filter medium which has become clogged by the accumulation of contaminants.
2. The Prior Art
Various types of methods and systems have been used in the prior art to remove accumulated contaminants from a bed of granular filter medium. One such cleaning mechanism has provided numerous advantages over prior art cleaning mechanisms and is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,550,774, which is incorporated herein by reference. One embodiment of the cleaning mechanism disclosed in the previously mentioned patent includes a cylindrical wedge wire screen, which a slurry of filter granules and dirt is passed for the removal of the dirty particles. Even though this cleaning element has provided numerous advantages over previous prior art cleaning mechanisms, it has been found that lint-like contaminants become entangled in the wedge wire, thereby requiring disassembly of the cleaning element for manual removal of the entangled lint.
The present invention is directed in part, to the elimination of the entanglement of lint-like contaminants in the wedge wire component, thereby eliminating the "down-time" for cleaning. Other advantages which are inherent in the disclosed and claimed invention will be apparent of those of ordinary skill in the art. Other examples of prior art rejuvenation techniques are disclosed in applicant's U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,814,245 and 3,814,247.